A business system may include a variety of software applications that can be installed on a distribution server for later distribution to user computers to allow users to perform operations within the business system. Each software application generally includes an installation application, which when run on a computer configures the software application on the computer. Since a business system may include a large number of software applications, many such installations may be required to properly configure a computer before it can be used in the business system. When a previously installed software application is to be replaced by an updated version of the application, the previous version often must be removed from the computer prior to installation of the new version. Software applications may rely on other applications, requiring the applications to be installed in a particular order or priority.